30 Kisses 2
by Sqiggles
Summary: Seperate from 30 Kisses this is the same challenge NOT the same story. Couple RoyEd. This is SHONEN AI. If you do NOT like this then do not read. Chapter 8 up![ON HOLD]
1. In a Good Mood

**This is not a continuation to 30 Kisses.This is a different story and couple but the same challenge. **

**Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts.**

**30 Kisses **

**Roy and Ed **

**Kiss 1: In a good Mood**

**Edward Elric had just come back to East Central to make his report. Great he was going to see Mustang again. Gosh did that man make him mad. But he was also happy to see the Colonel for some strange reason.**

**Mustang sat in his office. He expected Fullmetal to make a report soon. It had been months since his last one. He started to snicker at Siren kissing Fullmetal but he felt a bit of jealousy creep into his stomach. He heard metal scrape against the floor. Fullmetal was here.**

**Ed opened the door to see Mustang sitting at his desk doing work. He didn't seem to know that Ed was there. Ed slowly walked to the couch and sat down. That was when Mustang looked up. He got up and closed the door. **

**Mustang was going to do something daring. He walked over to where Fullmetal was and sat down beside him. He was in a very good mood because Fullmetal had come that day. "Okay Elric make your report." He told Ed.**

"**Why do you call me Elric? You know I like to be called Ed." Ed said to Mustang. Without meaning to he leaned against Mustang. He didn't even realize what he was doing. **

**_I felt him lean against me and now I just want to hold him. _Mustang was fighting with himself. "You know Ed I'm in a good mood so you don't have to make your report. You can do that tomorrow." What Mustang had said was greeted with a questioning look and then a smile. Mustang couldn't help it. He smiled back.**

**Ed was wondering what had gotten into the Colonel. He had told him not to make the report and he had called him Ed. "Mustang thanks." He said not standing to leave. Instead he looked up at his commanding officer. And he kissed him. A kiss that was returned. _Now I'm in a good mood. _**


	2. Ano Sa

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Important:** The sentences in Italic are thoughts. Enjoy.

** IMPORTANT:** "Ano Sa" means Hey You Know.

**Chapter 2**

"**Ano Sa."**

Roy Mustang looked down at the boy. "Ano Sa Edward, you're getting taller." Ed smiled. "Thanks Colonel." He said standing up to leave. Ed had come to make a report and he stayed much longer then he planned. Mustang walked him to the door. "Ano sa Colonel you're not as smug as you used to be." Ed said. "Thanks. I think." Mustang replied leaning down to put his lips against Ed's. "See you." Ed said closing the door.


	3. The Space between Dream and Reality

**Roy:** So you want me to say what?

**Hughes:** She wants you to say how great my daughter is!

**LEF:** Although you're daughter is great that's not what I asked.

**Roy:** puts on gloves

**Hughes:** And she also wants you to get a wife.

**LEF:** --' You DO realize that this fic is about Roy and Ed being together don't you?

**Hughes:** What!

**Roy:** snap

**Hughes:** ducks behind LEF

**LEF:** Be nice! So anyway will you two just say what I asked you to?

**Hughes:** She doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Roy:** Although she does want to own me because well I'm too irresistible

**LEF:** Well you are my favorite character.

**Hughes:** She doesn't own me or Roy or Ed.

**Roy:** Enjoy.

**Hughes:** And an important fact.

**Roy:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts.

**Chapter 3:**

**The Space between Dream and Reality. **

"No. Roy don't. Stop. Please don't!" Ed said in his sleep. "Hey Ed. Meet me in my office in two hours." Mustang told him. Ed went back two hours later and found Mustang sitting on his desk. "Hey." Ed said watching Mustang stand. Roy walked over to Ed and pulled him closer. Ed blushed. Mustang then pulled away and raised his hand to Ed's face. Ed's eyes widened when he saw the gloved hand and the fingers about to snap. "No. Roy don't! Please stop. Don't! He begged not wanting to fight back.

Ed woke up clenching the blankets with sweat dripping down his face. Something else was running down his face. He lifted his hand up and touched it. They were tears.

Ed walked into Mustang's office to find Armstrong, Hughes, Riza, and Havoc there. "Hey Ed." Mustang called. "Meet me in my office in two hours." Mustang said turning back to the others. Ed walked out quickly so that no one could see his face. _It's just like my dream._

Two hours later Ed walked back into the office already knowing what would happen. "Hey." He called watching Mustang stand. Roy walked over to Ed and pulled him close. Ed blushed. Mustang felt water on his arm and pulled back. Ed was crying. Mustang lifted his hand and Ed flinched. Roy stopped looking shocked. _What does he think I'm going to do to him? _He lifted his hand again. This time he wiped away Ed's tears. Ed looked up at Mustang. Mustang touched Ed's cheek lightly before kissing him.


	4. Our Distance and That Person

**I wrote this after seeing episode 25 again. So episode 25 spoilers! You have been warned.**

**I would like to think those who have reviewed thus far.**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Important:** Sentences in Italic are thoughts.

**Chapter 4**

**Our Distance and that Person**

Edward Elric and Roy Mustang went to visit Hughes' grave together. It was the first time that Ed had gone to see him. They stood there silently looking at Hughes' grave. After a while Roy broke the silence. "I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save him. I didn't even know that he was in trouble." Mustang said. _It's like he blames himself. _"I know. I wish that I had stayed. Maybe he'd still be here." Ed said. "He was my best friend. He promised that he'd help push me to the top. He was going to serve under me. Mustang told Ed. "Whoever did this will pay!" Ed said his voice filled with determination. "Yes they will." Mustang said his voice as determined. Roy sat on his knees and Ed joined him. They sat in silence for a while longer remembering Hughes. "He just seems so far away." Mustang said a tear falling. Ed looked at him and took his hand, pulling Mustang closer. Mustang was lying against Ed's chest. Ed lifted the Colonel's face and looked into his eyes. They were filled with pain. He leaned down. Their lips and their tears met.

**To be continued!**

LEF:

I tried to show a more grown-up side of Ed. I hope that I didn't take him too much out of character. I also wanted to show that they could show each other what they are feeling. I hoped that you liked it.


	5. Cradle

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own FMA.**

**Important: Sentences in **_Italic_**are thoughts. **

**Ed: **How could you!

**LEF: **I don't know. It just kind of happened.

**Ed: **But you didn't have to do that!

**LEF: **I know. I'm not sure why I did either. I mean he is my favorite character.

**Ed: **glares

**LEF: **Chapter 5: Cradle. Enjoy. And sorry.

Ed saw the gun too late. He heard the shot and saw him fall. He ran over to Mustang grabbing him. "Roy! Roy are you okay!" Ed yelled. He looked down. Mustang's chest was covered in blood. "Are you kidding Ed?" Mustang asked grimacing from pain with every word. Ed brought Mustang to his chest. He cradled Mustang in his arms. "Please please don't die on me Roy. Please." He said a tear falling. Roy smiled and lifted his blood stained hand to touch Ed's face. He then motioned for Ed to come closer to him. Ed looked at the man he called Colonel. The light in his eyes was fading. Ed kissed Mustang. "Goodbye." He whispered the tears falling harder. He was still cradling Mustang's body when Hawkeye found him.

**To be continued!**

**LEF:**I still can't believe I killed off my favorite character. It's a really good thing these stories aren't connected because I wouldn't be able to write 3K2 with Mustang buried for good.

There are still 25 Kisses left. I've written 5 more. So 20 Kisses left in all.


	6. Letter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Important: Sentences in Italic are thoughts.

**Chapter 6: Letter**

"Sir you have a letter." Hawkeye said handing the envelope to him. "Thank you." Mustang said taking it. He waited until Hawkeye left the room to open the letter. He smiled. It was from Ed. Mustang read the letter and almost missed the last line.

Mustang waited at the train station for almost an hour before Ed's train got there. Ed got off the train and looked around. He saw Roy Mustang waving to him. "What are you doing here?" Mustang asked jokingly. "I told you I was coming." Ed said annoyed by the train ride. "You did?" Mustang asked. "Yeah I did. I sent you a letter." Ed said getting ticked. "Oh you mean this letter?" Mustang asked grabbing Ed's hand and kissing him. "I love you too Ed."

Mustang,

I'm coming back to Central on the 5th. I'll see you there. And I'll make a full report.

Love you,

Ed Elric

To be continued!

Sorry for the late update. --' 30 Kisses is even later must get to work on all of my fics. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter more to come soon.


	7. 10

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Important:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts.

**Chapter 7:**

**Number 10 (#10)**

"Hey Colonel." Ed said coming into the office and sitting down. Mustang laughed. "Fullmetal the couch isn't there anymore." He said trying to stifle his laughter at seeing Ed fall onto the ground looking both confused and shocked. "The office is being remodeled. Here." Roy said handing Ed a key. "Some see me in room 10 at any time. I'll be waiting." Ed quietly unlocked the door and opened it. The first thing he saw was paper. Piles and piles of paper with Mustang sitting in the middle of all of it. "Hi Ed. You can come in you know?" Mustang greeted him. Ed came in and closed the door behind him. He blushed. _I'm alone in a hotel room with Mustang._ While Ed was lost in thought Roy Mustang had gotten up. Mustang walked over to Ed and out his arm against the door above Ed's head. He leaned close. "What are you thinking?" He whispered in Ed's ear putting his hand on Ed's chest. Ed blushed and backed into the door. Ed felt Mustang's hand slide up his shirt to rest on his heart. "Only when you're ready." Mustang said pulling Ed closer and kissing him deeply.

Ed walked out of the room still a deep shade of red and looked up. "You said room 10 this is room 9 you baka." Ed said smiling.


	8. Chappie 11

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist 

**Important: Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts. **

**30 Kisses 2**

By: SamuraiDeeperKyo 

**Chapter 11: "Say Ahh"**

**Makes Roy smug for some of this chapter. I think.

* * *

**

Roy Mustang, the hottest of the hot, or so he thought until he saw Edward Elric. Edward Elric was an alchemist like him. Heck Mustang was the one who suggested becoming a state alchemist. Ed has girls surrounding him. So did Mustang but Hawkeye normally chased them off. I suppose Ed is just as unlucky. He watched Winry chase away ten girls with a wrench.

"Hey Fullmetal, come with me." Mustang said grabbing Ed's arm and pulling him along. When they were far enough away Mustang pushed Ed against a wall. "Get off me Colonel!" Ed yelled. Mustang leaned closer to him and licked Ed's bottom lip. He felt Ed shudder against him. "Get. Get off!" Ed said although he didn't sound like he meant it.

Mustang brushed his lips against Ed's cheek. He then kissed Ed's neck and chin. "What. What are you doing?" Ed asked losing the will to fight back. "Nothing." Mustang said reaching his hand up Ed's shirt. "Ahh." Ed moaned despite himself. Mustang took that opportunity to seal his lips over Ed's.

**

* * *

To be Continued!**

**Hope you liked it. Sorry if it was OOC. **


End file.
